Gracias a los Celos… ¿a los Celos?
by Tsumae
Summary: Él podía salir con cualquier chica, tan sólo eran asuntos de sábanas, pero una cosa muy diferente era ver a su mejor amiga con un chico, él no iba a permitir que ningún patán jugara con los sentimientos de su amiga. [Taiora- Reto de Semana Santa para Leeen / Leve Mimato/Takari/Kenyako]


¡Okaaaaaaay! ¡Saludines, gente que entra acá a curiosear! Primero lo primero, éste es mi nuevo Taiora, promocionado directamente del foro de las parejas Mimato/Taiora/Takari llamado "Tómalo o Déjalo". Este fic es para una de las fickeras del Taiora más awesomes que hay, sí, sí, es para Leeeen por lo del Intercambio de fics de Semana Santa.

Espero que te guste, me ha quedado deforme porque….por circunstancias de la vida, siempre que quiero hacer un fic la vida social me ataca (?) y es malvado D= no me lo deja continuar…y contando a mi hermano y a mi sobrino que me pedían la pc (y aún lo hacen) a cada rato, cortándome la inspiración.

Así que si al fic le faltó algo, quedó alguien con OoC, o cualquier cosa rara, ¡culpen a mis parientes! ¡Yo no me haré cargo de nada! (?)

Ok, sigamos…

**Summary:** Él podía salir con cualquier chica, tan sólo eran asuntos de sábanas, pero una cosa muy diferente era ver a su mejor amiga con un chico, él no iba a permitir que ningún patán jugara con los sentimientos de su amiga.

**Pareja:** Taiora (Taichi "Tai" x Sora).

**Rating:** T.

**Palabras:** 4.866.

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no, no me pertenece. ¡No necesito que me lo recuerden! –drama queen (?)-

Ahora sí, lean tranquilos.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Gracias a los Celos… ¿a los Celos?**

**-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

—¡Ah, Lucy! ¡Claro, claro! El viernes nos vemos. Te estaré esperando —cortó la llamada, con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Su rubio amigo lo miró con una ceja en alto y con el cigarrillo en la boca.

—¿Quién rayos es Lucy? —preguntó, pero luego de hacerlo se arrepintió.

—Una "amiga" —guiñó un ojo.

Sí, siempre eran "amigas".

—Eres un promiscuo —se burló su amigo dejando que si cigarrillo descansara en su mano.

—Tengo que hacer algo con toda esta sensualidad —dijo el moreno, jocoso.

El rubio rodó los ojos y sonrió, era una sonrisa entre la risa y de vergüenza ajena.

—¿Y qué pasó con Alice?

—Pues nada, ella está ahora con ése, el extranjero de no sé dónde…

—Creí que con ella tenías intenciones de formalizar algo…

—Pues, yo igual, pero se volvió muy aburrida y era…una sicótica ciclotímica…

Yamato rió al escuchar aquello. —¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¿De un libro de Izzy?

—Algo así, se lo conté a Izzy y él me dijo que eso era Alice…y luego me tuvo que explicar que era eso de ciclotimia.

—Eres un imbécil para buscar pareja.

—Mira quién habla, a ti te acosó la chiflada de la hermana de Davis.

—Pero no me acosté con ella —y ahí terminó esa mini discusión.

—Y por eso. He decidido no buscar pareja, ni una relación estable. Sólo voy a disfrutar de mi juventud sin obligaciones más que el del trabajo y la universidad. No más, después de todo, mujeres me sobran —y terminó llevándose la lata de cerveza a los labios.

**-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

—_Así que Tai sigue con sus andanzas_ —la voz de Mimi se escuchó a través de su teléfono.

—Sí, y para colmo la mayoría de las chicas con las que salen son…

—_¿Son qué?_ —continuó Mimi, esperando que su amiga pelirroja hablara.

—Unas locas engreídas… —soltó rápidamente, luego suspiró. —Encima se creen importantes sólo porque Tai sólo se acuesta con ellas y luego olvida quiénes eran…

—_Ey, ¿no estarás celosa?_ —preguntó la castaña inocentemente.

—¡¿Q-qué?! —la pelirroja se sobresaltó. —¿Yo…celosa…?

—_Pues parece_ —escuchó decir de la voz de Mimi.

—No, no, claro que no, Mimi. Lo que pasa es que me molesta que se comporte tan patán…

Escuchó la risa de Mimi: —Lo sé, pero sabes que Tai ya es medio patán, más que se cree el dueño de Play Boy ahora…

Sora rió ante el comentario de su amiga. —Sí, tienes razón. Ey, tengo que cortar, mañana nos vemos, ¿sí?

—_Sí, besos. Qué descanses._

—Igualmente. Adiós. —Y la conversación quedó ahí.

Sora se levantó de su cama y observó la hora en su reloj. Soltó un suspiro. Debía dejar de hablar con Mimi en los días semanales o la billetera de su madre sufriría y también su salud. Debía descansar porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Suspiró con pesadez y se fue a dormir. Mañana sería un día duro.

Aún así, un pensamiento divagó en su cabeza unos instantes, ¿estaría celosa en serio?

**-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

—¡Kya! ¡Tai, eres tan lindo! —aquella voz chillona pertenecía a una joven, cabello rubio (teñido), ojos verdes, maquillaje clasificado por Mimi Tachikawa como exagerado y ropa que parecía haber sido desintegrada. La joven tomó a Tai por el brazo y le jaló, él se dejó.

Se encontraban en una discoteca, debían ser cerca de las dos de la madrugada, él acompañando a una joven que recién había conocido hace dos días, ésta era la joven llamada Lucy. La música resonaba con fuerza, cosa que Tai agradecía pues la voz chillona de su acompañante era una tortura.

—Lo sé, primor —le guiñó un ojo divertido. No se acordaba del nombre de ella, era, ¿Nana, Yuuki, Sophie? —¿Quieres tomar algo? Yo invito —ella rió y aceptó.

Tai la condujo hasta la barra de la discoteca pero de pronto vio a otra joven, de cara más tierna y mejor busto. Tai acercó su boca al oído de su acompañante.

—Ya vuelvo, ¿sí? —la chica asintió y Tai se dio media vuelta para acercarse a esa joven de rostro delicado.

—¡Hola! ¿Estás sola? —preguntó de manera amable, sonriendo de paso. La chica se sonrojó y se llevó las manos a la boca.

—Etto…yo tenía que esperar a un chico pero éste no vino… —decía con aire decepcionado la joven, Taichi se compadeció y le alargó la mano para que la tomara.

—Lo siento, si quieres puedes venir conmigo —volvió a sonreírle, provocando un nuevo sonrojo en la joven.

—N-no quisiera molestarte…

—No lo haces, por cierto, yo soy Tai, ¿tú?

—So-Sonya…

"_Sonya"_, le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quién.

—Muy bien, Sonya. ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado por ahí, ir al parque o preferirías ir a mi casa a la tuya ? Podemos hacer lo que quieras ahí —le guiñó un ojo, de manera seductora. La chica volvió a sonrojarse y asintió.

—Pre-preferiría i-ir a mi casa, es más cerca y hace frío para lo demás.

—Buena elección —traducción: "gracias por ahorrarme dinero".

El moreno tomó la mano de la joven y salieron de la discoteca, Tai se subió a su moto y esperó a que la chica hiciera lo mismo y de ahí, partieron para el hogar de la joven.

**-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

Sora se despertó ese día gracias a su despertador, lo apagó para que dejara de sonar y observó la hora, suspiró con cansancio. Cómo le gustaría dormir un poco más. Se levantó luego de unos cinco minutos instantes y se fue a duchar.

Desayunó en silencio observando la nota que dejó su madre pegado en el refrigerador de la cocina, chasqueó la lengua, nuevamente comería sola.

Después de desayunar se vistió y salió de su casa no sin antes cerrar la puerta de su casa con llave. Pasó por la casa de los Yagami, ahí ya no vivía Tai, se había alquilado una casa cerca de su universidad, recordaba que Tai la había invitado a vivir con él, pero desistió de la idea por obvias razones.

Sus pasos la condujeron hasta un pequeño café observó desde afuera si aquél muchacho se encontraba y sonrió al verlo, increíble, había llegado antes que ella. Sin más, entró al café y sonrió al verle.

—Hola…

El chico levantó sus ojos hacia ella y le sonrió de manera amable.

—Sora, ¿qué tal?

—Bien, bien, ¿tú? ¿Qué tal la Universidad? ¿Y tu madre?

—Pues bien, de la universidad no me quejo y mi madre…bien…

El joven de ojos amarillos y cabello rubio cenizo sonrió. —Me alegro por ti…

—Gracias…—ella le tomó de la mano, sonriéndole agradecida, él correspondió el gesto.

**-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

—¡Awww! —y con un gran bostezo, Taichi se despertó, estirando todo su cuerpo, se sentó en la cama, la sábana tapaba desde su cintura para abajo, dejando su buen trabajado torso destapado. Miró hacia su costado y pudo ver que allí se encontraba la joven que se había llevado ayer de la discoteca.

Se levantó de su cama y se fue a vestir, tomó la llave de su moto y agarró la llave de la casa de la chica para abrir la puerta, sin despedirse siquiera. Porque después de todo seguía siendo una desconocida con la que sólo tuvo su rato de diversión y así liberarse de Lucy y sus actitudes de niña de cinco años.

—¡Aah! ¡Qué noche la de anoche! —murmuró el moreno, una vez hubiese llegado a su hogar. Guardó su moto y miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Las tres de la tarde, pestañeó un par de veces, sí que se había tomado una siesta.

—Bueno, hora de comer —dijo para sí mismo. Se fue directo a la cocina y se preparó dos sándwiches, sacó una lata de cerveza y se dirigió a la sala, prendió el televisor y buscó algo que mirar, hasta que halló afortunadamente un partido de fútbol.

—Perfecto, una combinación ganadora —habló solo, llevándose el sándwich a la boca y dejó la lata en la mesita cuando sintió su celular vibrar. Observó el nombre de quién la llamaba, Haruka. Apagó el teléfono, debía aprender a no dar el número de las chicas o sino no lo dejarían tranquilo ni un segundo. Y ahora menos que menos era el momento para telefonearle.

Luego de terminar de comer y ver el partido se levantó del sofá y agarró su teléfono, lo prendió y casi se lleva un infarto al ver todos los mensajes de llamadas perdidas y demás que tenía, de Yuuki, de la chica de ayer, esa… ¿Sonya? De nuevo de Haruka, de una tal Maya y una tal Annie, ¡hasta de Lucy y Alice!

Carajo, debía comprarse un teléfono sólo para sus amigos y familiares. Borró todos aquellos mensajes sin siquiera leerlos y marcó el número de su mejor amigo, Matt. Esperó hasta que escuchó una voz.

—_¿Aló? ¿Quién es?_ —¿eh? Esa voz no era la de Matt, a menos que Matt haya decidido ser mujer.

—¿M-Mimi…?

—_¡Pues, quién más!_ —Tai suspiró, dios, casi piensa lo peor. Escuchó la risa de la castaña y sonrió.

—Ey, ¿Y Matt dónde anda?

—_Se está bañando, dime qué quieres decirle y se lo digo._

—Oh, no, mejor espero. No quiero molestarles.

—_¡Sabes que no lo haces!_ —rió. _—¡Ey! ¡¿Qué pasó que te fuiste tan temprano ayer?! Matt te andaba buscando. _

—Oh, bueno… —¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué se fue con una chica que recién sabía su nombre por calentura? ¡Por Dios! Estaba hablando con una mujer, y para colmo, ¡ésa mujer era Mimi! —No me sentía muy bien.

—_¡Mentiroso!_ —escuchó la voz de Mimi. _—¡Ah, Matt! Tai quiere hablar contigo, Tai, te paso con él! _

Tai agradeció infinitamente aquello.

—_¡Viejo! ¡¿Qué rayos?!... Mimi ve a la cocina y prepárame algo._ —Escuchó la voz de Mimi bufar y decir un "bueno" con tan poco convencimiento. Rió. _—Ahora sí, ¿con quién te fuiste ayer?_

—Ah, nada, con una chica, nada serio.

—_Amigo, cuando te agarres el sida, llórale a la Iglesia._

—¡Eeeey! —Tai enrojeció hasta las orejas. —Yo me cuido —bufó.

—_Ande a saber cuántas pestes te habrás agarrado_ —dijo Matt, riéndose.

—¡Eeh, eh, es mi intimidad!

—_¡Exacto! Es tu intimidad, así que deja de mostrársela a medio mundo. Hasta Izzy se da cuenta y él anda todo el día metido en la computadora…_

—¡Bueno, bueno! No me retes tanto.

—_En fin, ¿para qué rayos me llamaste?_

—¡Ah, sí! Quería saber si quieres ir a tomar cervezas.

—_No puedo, tengo que ir a tocar a un club._

—¡¿Otra vez?!

Yamato suspiró. _—Sí, otra vez, ¿qué esperabas? Luego hablamos, tengo que cambiarme aún. Adiós, Mimi te manda saludos._

Y cortó la llamada. —Condenado Ishida —dijo para sí mismo y bufó molesto, ¿ahora qué haría? No quería de nuevo pasar con alguna de sus amantes, ellas sólo eran para intimar; decidió marcar el número de su mejor amiga.

—¿Eh? ¡No! Ella también —tiró el teléfono al sofá luego de darse cuenta de que su amiga no atendía el teléfono.

Terminó por salir a alguna parte de la ciudad con su moto, no quería más estar en su casa, ahí encerrado como un animal que en cualquier momento le agarraría el ataque de locura, pasó por su antigua casa y sonrió. Tendría que un día pasar a saludar a sus padres y a Hikari. Pero era mejor que pasara otro día, después de todo podría verlos siempre que quisiese.

Luego llegó hacia aquél café que conocía y lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido. ¿Quién rayos era ése rubio que tomaba la mano y le sonreía de esa manera como si nada?, ¿y por qué rayos Sora reía y acepta el agarre? Los vio dirigirse a un auto negro, Sora no tenía auto negro, ¿acaso ése auto le pertenecía a ese extraño? Nada, pero nada tenía lógica. Sora le hubiese dicho algo a respecto, ¿o no?

¡Para colmo ni siquiera le habían visto! Y peor aún, ¡ni siquiera había reaccionado! Se había quedado quieto, enmudecido.

—Esto, esto no puede ser —se auto convenció, negando con la cabeza repetidas veces pero cuando ya quiso seguirles los había perdido de vista. —Maldición… —bufó por lo bajo.

Ya sabía qué iba a hacer. Sacó su teléfono y telefoneó el número de su amigo rubio.

**-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Matt, casi exasperado mientras le pasaba (o mejor dicho le tiraba) una lata de cerveza.

—Nada, ¡vi a Sora! ¡Con un chico! —gritó casi como si aquello hubiese sido una blasfemia. El rubio arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y? Tú también lo eres, yo lo soy, Joe e Izzy lo son… —el moreno debía estar ya borracho de antes.

—¡¿Qué no entiendes?! ¡Aquél chico era su pareja! —nuevamente su amigo no compartía ni la misma cara de sorpresa ni nada.

—¿Y cuál es el problema a todo esto? ¿Qué, andas haciendo el trabajo de Yolei? —el rubio bebió un poco de su lata y lo observó fijamente.

—¡No, no es eso! ¡Es que…dios! ¡Es Sora! —gritó nuevamente. —N-no es normal, ¡es como ver a Mimi con ropa gótica!

—De hecho, sí —Matt sacó su teléfono y le mostró una foto donde salía Mimi con una peluca negra y una top corto, negro igual que su minifalda, medias de red a juego, muñequeras, cadenas y unas botas de combate.

Tai casi se infarta al ver aquello. —¡PERO! ¡Si es una nenaaaa! —gritó llevándose la mano a su pecho. Ya era un hecho, el mundo estaba loco, loco. —¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡¿Por qué Mimi está así?! —necesitaba una explicación.

—Una apuesta —dijo simplemente el rubio, bebiendo nuevamente de la lata.

—¡¿Qué clase de apuestas obligas a la Princesa a no usar rosa?! ¡Eso es inhumano de tu parte!

Matt rió. —Viejo, cálmate, andas muy alterado.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Acabo de ver a Sora con un chico del cuál no sé nada, vi una foto de Mimi que no traía NADA de rosa!

Matt se masajeó las sienes con la punta de sus dedos mientras se decía a sí mismo que debía calmarse y no golpear a Tai.

—A ver, de nuevo, ¿cuál es el problema de que Sora haya estado con un chico? Te recuerdo que ella es una chica. Además, no tienes derecho de quejarte…

—¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Ella no me dijo nada! Ni siquiera me miró y…y…

—¿Y qué? —continuó el rubio, podidamente fastidiado.

—¡Y nada! No es justo, no puede Sora tener novio…es…es… ¡no está bien! E-es inmoral, ella tiene muchas cosas más importantes que hacer…que tener novio…además, ése chico, ¡qué tal si es un psicópata o un ¡yandere estilo Yuno Gasai o Toma de Amnesia! ¡Es más! ¡Hasta se le parecía! —y de pronto se levantó aún viendo (o eso parecía) a su amigo.

Yamato no lo soportó más y se levantó para propinarle una golpiza en pleno rostro.

—¡Ya! ¡Cálmate! ¡Me tienes las pelotas por el piso con todo esto! —pero entonces sintió que el moreno le había golpeado en el rostro logrando que terminase cayendo encima del sofá de la sala.

—¡Hijo de…! ¡Yo lo hice para calmarte, imbécil! —Matt le agarró del cuello de la camisa, zarandeándolo.

Aquello pareció haber calmado un poco al moreno, volvió a empujar al rubio y se tiró al suelo, respirando de manera agitada.

—Está bien, está bien. Enloquecí —Yamato agradeció que se hubiese dado cuenta. —Hablaré con Sora…y luego mato al otro —el rubio se llevó la mano a la cabeza y suspiró.

—Eres un cabeza hueca…

**-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

Finalmente Tai había decidido ir a la casa de su mejor amiga, Sora, tocó la puerta y espero a que la pelirroja saliera pero se llevó una increíble sorpresa al ver que el que le atendía la puerta.

—¡T-TÚ!

El joven ladeó la cabeza, sin entender la razón de por qué aquél moreno había tenido a aquella reacción…tan extravagante.

—¿Perdona? —el chico se llevó la mano a la cabeza, avergonzado. —¿Buscas a alguien? —le preguntó, sonriéndole de manera amable.

—S-sí —suspiró. —Busco a Sora.

El rubio frunció un poco el ceño y finalmente asintió, sonriendo de nuevo. —Espérame tantito que la llamo —luego se dio media vuelta y salió del panorama, Taichi se llevó las manos en el cabello, exasperado, ¡¿qué rayos hacía ése chico en la casa de su amiga?! En estos momentos cómo le encantaría tener un cigarrillo a mano, pero él no fumaba. Así que lo único que hizo fue dar vueltas y vueltas, decidió detenerse, ya se estaba mareando.

—¡Tai! ¡¿Qué haces?! —la pelirroja salió en escena y miró a su amigo. —¿Qué sucede?

Tai se atragantó con su propia saliva, sorprendiéndose de la llegada repentina (según él) de Sora. Respiró hondamente.

—Bueno, esto…me debes una explicación —dijo armándose de valor.

La pelirroja arqueó una ceja. —¿Qué explicación?

—¡Tú sabes! Ése chico…

Ella lo miró sin entender. —¿Qué chico? —se `puso las manos en sus caderas.

—¡Ése! El rubio… ¡¿es tu novio, verdad?! Por favor, dime que no…

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a la Takenouchi. Mas, volvió a su compostura. —Y si lo fuera, ¿cuál es el problema?

Ahora fue el turno de Tai para estar sorprendido.

—¡Oh, vamos, Sora! Tú nunca has estado interesada en los chicos hasta que saliste con Matt aquél tiempo que descubrías tus gustos, qué por cierto, ¿gustarte Matt? Pensé que tenías buen gusto en elegir hombres, como Mimi cuando salió con Michael, sin ofender, claro. No quiero que seas como esas chicas que eligen a malos hombres —negó con la cabeza. —Así que espero que no sigas saliendo con ése chico, no me da buena espina.

—¿Q-qué…? Esperas que yo…haga eso, ¡no tienes ningún derecho a decírmelo, Tai! —exclamó la pelirroja, señalándole con el dedo.

—¡P-pero si lo hago por tu bien!

—¡¿Mi bien?!

—¡Sí! ¡El de que salgas con un patán que sólo quiera usarte y! …luego ni se acuerde de ti… —habló y de mientras terminó bajando la cabeza igual que su voz. —Me importas demasiado como para permitir que alguien te haga eso…

Sora abrió los ojos ampliamente y luego, bajó la mirada. Estuvo así unos instantes que para el Yagami parecieron eternos.

—Eso es algo hipócrita de tu parte, Tai, porque…tú haces lo mismo con todas las chicas que se te cruzan…

—¡Pero ninguna es especial! ¡Tú si lo eres! ¡Eres mi amiga! —gritó el moreno, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la pelirroja.

Sora le miró nuevamente y trató de controlarse.

—Tú… —escuchó otra voz masculina y luego se vio apartado del cuerpo de Sora, había sido aquél chico de antes, el causante de todo aquél embrollo, abrazando a Sora, a SU Sora.

Taichi lo miró, sorprendido y molesto, ¿quién rayos se creía ése para alejarla de su amiga así como así?

—¿No tienes ya suficiente con tus chicas como para ahora venir a molestarla? —observó a los ojos a aquél rubio, notó lo inexpresivo y serio que se veía su rostro.

Se sorprendió al escuchar tales palabras.

—¡Yo no la estoy molestando! ¡Eres tú el que la molesta!

El chico sonrió sarcástico. —La cosa parece al revés…

Tai se acercó a aquél muchacho, dispuesto a golpearle si volvía a decir otra tontería.

—¡YA! ¡P-paren los dos! —gritó Sora, harta de todo aquello.

Ambos muchachos la miraron sorprendidos pero fue Tai quién rompió el silencio.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡No! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! No entiendo por qué te comportas así…

—¡Cómo que actúo así! ¡Actúo como siempre!

—¡No se nota! —nuevamente suspiró, tratando de calmarse.

El rubio miró a ambos sin entender, luego puso su mano en el hombro de Sora.

—Creo que los dejo solos —le guiñó un ojo. —Si te hace algo que no quieres avísame…

—Gra-gracias, Ren. —Le agradeció la pelirroja, viendo como el mismo se iba haciendo un gesto de saludo con su mano izquierda.

Taichi sonrió alegre de que aquél oxigenado que se hacía el bueno se haya ya ido de allí. Aquél chico le recordaba a Michael, claro que ése tal Ren parecía ser mucho más atractivo y parecía tener una personalidad propia.

—Muy bien, ya se fue el rubiecito ése —agradeció. Pero aquello sólo logró molestar más a la pelirroja.

—Tú siempre con tan poco tacto, Tai… —murmuró Sora, negando con la cabeza, con un gesto lleno de cansancio.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No hice nada! —se quejó el moreno, ¿por qué todos le reprochaban su actitud? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

—Nada, nada —la pelirroja negó con su cabeza y de nuevo se formó un silencio incómodo entre ellos.

—Entonces... ¿si es tu novio? ¿O un acosador? ¡Sora, Sora! ¡Habla! No te quedes callada, ¡Sora! —el moreno comenzó a mover sus brazos, queriendo captar la atención de su amiga.

—¡Ya, ya! ¡Te estoy escuchando! —Tai sonrió.

—¿Y quién es ése? ¿Me vas a decir, verdad?

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? —escuchó decir, ladeó la cabeza y otra vez el rubiecito ése.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué no era que ya te habías ido? —se quejó el joven Yagami, mirándolo con molestia infantil.

—Lo sé, gomen nasai, pero estaba preocupado por Sora —nuevamente se había llevado el brazo a la cabeza y luego a la nuca, unas gotitas de sudor caían por su sien.

Tai frunció el ceño, le molestaba que ése rubio se hiciera el simpático con Sora y tratara de quedar bien con ella.

—En fin, Sora… —el moreno suspiró. —¿Me dirás quién rayos es este sujeto que con tanta confianza te trata? —señaló al rubio como si tuviese la peste. —No me digas que te gustan los rubios, ¡a ti no te pueden gustar los rubios! ¡Soraaa!

Sintió de pronto una mano en su hombro y recibió una mirada que lo silenció, el joven rubio le decía que se callara de una vez por toda y él lo había hecho.

—¿No crees que no tienes ningún derecho de decirle qué debe hacer o qué no? ¿Qué sólo estás…logrando lastimarlas con esos celos estúpidos?

¿Celos? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¡El celoso! ¡Demonios! Ninguna mujer había logrado (ni tampoco habían) aquél efecto en él. Miró nuevamente a su mejor amiga a los ojos mientras era abrazada y consolada por ése rubio…

¡¿Por qué le molestaba tanto?! Sentía unas ganas tremendas de golpear a ese sujeto, hubiera hecho algo malo o no, seguía sin agradarle. No sabía por qué, sentía esa sensación casi venenosa que traspasaba su garganta y le frustraba, ¡ni siquiera con los pretendientes (Ni Takeru o en otras circunstancias, Daisuke) le hacían sentirse así, ni tampoco preocuparle tanto, claro, molestia y celos de hermano mayor tenía pero se quedaban a raya.

—Ya, estoy bien, Ren. Gracias por preocuparte por mí… — ¡¿por qué Sora le sonreía de esa manera como si le tuviese plena y total confianza?!

—¡Sora! ¡No me ignores! ¡No me gusta! —se quejó nuevamente el moreno, haciendo puchero.

Sora soltó un suspiro. Esto iba a dar para largo. Miró nuevamente a Tai, a los ojos y bajó la mirada.

—Tai… ¿qué es lo que sientes por mí…?

Aquella pregunta lo había dejado helado… ¿Qué era lo que sentía por ella? Decirle que era amistad, era poco…pero… ¿la quería? Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, ¿quererla?

Sabía que había sólo una manera para saber si la quería en verdad o no…

Apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la pelirroja, algo tembloroso, respiró despacio.

—Sora, mírame a la cara —ordenó con voz firme. Y así lo hizo ella, levantando apenas para mirarle…

Y de pronto la joven pelirroja sintió los labios del moreno en los suyos. Un increíble sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas.

—¡E-Estúpido, Tai! —Sora frunció el ceño, aún sonrojada y con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Qué hice?! ¡Si te gustó! —exclamó, ¿qué tan mal besaba? Su amiga era rara.

Y a continuación escuchó unos pequeños aplausos. Tai se separó de ella y miró al rubio.

—¿No es tu novio? ¡Sora! ¡Ya dime quién es! ¡Deja el suspenso! ¡Sora, Sora!

—Soy su primo político —rió divertido el muchacho y casi Taichi se caía al suelo de la impresión.

—¡¿QU-QUÉ?! ¡Sora! —volvió a mirar a la pelirroja, ésta suspiró y se puso las manos en la cintura aún sonrojada.

—Tú empezaste a sacar conclusiones, estúpido Tai —Taichi hizo una mueca.

—¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Querías ponerme celoso! ¡Dime la verdad! ¡Te gusto! —una sonrisa triunfal surcó el rostro del moreno. —Interesante manera de hacerlo —guiñó un ojo y pasó su brazo por los hombros de la pelirroja.

—Estúpido, Tai —el moreno la abrazó con fuerza y miró al primo de manera ceñuda.

—¡Es mía, mía y sólo mía! —luego miró a Sora y la abrazó más fuerte y, luego se le ocurrió sacarle la lengua al otro.

—Estúpido, Tai… —volvió a decir la pelirroja, demasiado avergonzada como para poder hablar. Estúpido Tai, siempre tenía que hacer cosas estúpidas e impulsivas, nunca podía estar quieto. Aún así, sentía que su corazón le latía con demasiada fuerza y podía sentir una sensación extraña en el estómago, ¿estaría enferma? Volvió a levantar la vista, encarando los ojos marrones de Taichi.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y le tomó de la mano, él la miró sin entender ese gesto pero igual correspondió a aquél gesto.

—Sí, me gustas…estúpido, Tai —Taichi se sorprendió por aquellas palabras y un pequeño sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Para él habían sido ésas palabras las más valientes que no cualquiera sería capaz de decir, volvió a rodear el cuerpo de la chica con sus fuertes y protectores brazos y la atrajo a ella, sin soltarla.

—Desde ahora, nunca te soltaré…Sora —acarició su mejilla con una de sus manos.

—Tai… —Sora se puso de puntitas y rozó sus labios con los del moreno, éste al instante profundizó el beso. Luego se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron nuevamente.

Y de pronto una luz extraña apareció, sorprendiéndolos.

—Me siento Cupido —el primo guiñó un ojo. Con su celular cerca de su rostro, guiñando un ojo y mostrando la foto de la nueva pareja.

—¡Reeeeen! —gritó Sora, roja de vergüenza.

—¡Oh, vamos! Deberían agradecerme —el rubio sacó la lengua, divertido.

**-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

Ahora, todo el grupo de amigos se encontraba unido en la casa de soltero del moreno, Taichi Yagami, festejando con pizzas, cervezas y gaseosas la unión más esperada: el noviazgo de Tai y Sora.

—¡Bueno, bueno! —gritó el Yagami, haciéndose escuchar. —Quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes, muertos de hambre —le dedicó una mirada a Daisuke que seguía comiendo. —…por venir a ensuciar mi casa y a comer gratis.

Al haber dicho esas palabras todos comenzaron a gritarle cosas y tirarle envoltorios de frituras y demás cosas.

—¡E-ey! ¡Más respeto! ¡Estos niños de hoy en día! —gritó, acomodándose. Luego rió. —En realidad, quería decirles gracias por venir en este momento tan importante de mi vida, en especial a Joe que anda muy enamorado de los exámenes como para acercarse siquiera a saludar —le sonrió de manera divertida a Joe que se sentía bastante cohibido.

—¿Algo más para decir? La pizza se enfría, imbécil —dijo Yamato, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Eh! Deja que diga un lindo, larguito y emotivo discurso, rubio oxigenado —habló el moreno, devolviendo el insulto con una sonrisa. —En fin. Como me han arruinado el momento, sólo puedo decirles gracias a ustedes, mis amigos, mi no tan amigos —miró a Yamato. —A mi hermanita y a mi linda Sora. —Todos aplaudieron las palabras del moreno y de mientras le regalaron algunos apretujones, golpizas leves y jalones en el cabello.

—¡YA, YA! ¡Bestiaaaaas! —gruñó, haciéndose el ofendido.

—Bueno, lo importantes es que estamos felices de que estén juntos, hermano —dijo Hikari, mirando a la pareja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Sí, ya era hora, se estaban tardando mucho —dijo Daisuke riendo.

—Kari y T.K fueron los primeros —murmuró Izzy, levantando la vista de su teléfono. Los aludidos levantaron las manos mostrando unos anillos en sus dedos anulares.

—Y después fueron Yolei y Ken —prosiguió Takeru. Los nombrados se sonrieron entre sí. —Y después mi hermano y mi hermanita postiza —terminó el rubio menor de hablar. A continuación Mimi se abrazó a Yamato con fuerza y rió, éste correspondió el abrazo y le acomodó un mechón de cabello.

Taichi tenía los ojos bien abiertos, sin poder decir nada respecto a aquello.

—¡Eso quiere decir….qué soy un lento! —medio gritó, pero luego se acordó de algo, miró el anillo que tenía su hermana en el dedo anular y luego su vista fue a parar a su novio rubio. —¡PERO SI ES UNA NENAAAAA!

—Me voy a preguntar eternamente qué le viste a mi hermano —dijo Kari mirando a su cuñada. La otra rió.

—A veces hasta yo me lo pregunto —rió un poco; divertida igual. —Pero, si no supiese de sus defectos y no los soportase, sabría en realidad, que no lo amo del todo como en verdad lo hago…

Kari sonrió ante aquellas palabras. Luego dirigió una mirada a todo el panorama que la vista le regalaba, estaba feliz por todos y por cada uno de los presentes.

—¡Eso es mentira! ¡Messi jamás podría superar a Maradona! ¡Maradona sacó campeón a Nápoles! —discutió Taichi con Daisuke. Sora rió pero aún así se puso a discutir aquél tema que les interesaba a los tres muchachos.

Y así pasó todo entre risas y bromas. Luego, Tai le dio un dulce beso a Sora en la mejilla.

—¡Bien, bien! ¡Todos pueden irse, que queremos estar solos! —bromeó divertido. Sora le golpeó en el hombro.

—Estúpido Tai…

—¡Pero soy tu estúpido! —rió nuevamente.

Había costumbres que nunca cambiarían…pero, no importaba, aquello era lo que le daba magia.

**-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

Y, ¡listo! Si has terminado de leer esto, te felicito. Eres fuerte (?). Espero les haya gustado, no les haya sido pesado. Críticas constructivas son bien recibidas.

Una cosa más, en el chico, sí, Ren, ¿vieron que Tai lo describió como posible yandere? Ok, voy a aclararles que es eso, por las dudas de que no lo sepan.

Yandere es un término japonés para describir a las personas que demuestran una personalidad amable y gentil, hasta tímido pero que por razones se vuelve hostil, psicópata y violenta, generalmente las causas de que se vuelva así son por razones amorosas. Yandere viene de la palabra "yanderu" que quiere decir, "estar enferma" y "deredere" que quiere decir "enamorada". "Yanderekko" es la palabra para describir a la chica con éste problema.

Las personajes más conocidos con éste problema con Kotonoha Katsura de School Days, Yuno Gasai de Mirai Nikki, un ejemplo de chico con estas características pueden ser el ejemplo que ya usó Tai, Toma de Amnesia, es tan lindo y amable, y luego va y encierra en una jaula a la chica que ama para "protegerla" :3 ¡TE AMO, TOMA! (?).

No le quise dar mucho protagonismo a este Ren, pero creo que al final se la di, si preguntan por eso, por favor leer arriba (?). Porque éste fic, me ha salido primero gracioso o intento de gracioso, luego algo dramático y al final todo tierno, lol.

Aún así, espero que les haya gustado, no todos mis fics van a ser perfectos o buenos y creo que éste es una prueba de aquello. Se lo dedico a **Jell,** a **Genee**, a **HikariCaelum** y **a Mazinger** y quién más que lea el fic y sea fan de ésta pareja.

¡Un saludo a todos!

Por cierto, no, no olvidé mis otros fics que debo. Andan en progreso xDD.


End file.
